


Smiling Warmth

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set a little after episode 61</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smiling Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Set a little after episode 61

Hard wood. Hard wood was what his body was radiating its warmth too as he sat comfortably in this wooden chair. The warmth that the hard wood absorbed reflected his comfort at speaking close to his new friends. They were really young compared to him but that did not deter him from making friends with them. Especially with the young teenage boy he had recently dueled. His erudite of being inside of the Facility for years had shown in that duel and he was sure that he would teach this boy the same lesson that it had shown him. However as fate would have it he ended up losing to the boy. While usually a person would get upset for losing he was rather happy that he had lost. He never would have thought that it would be thanks to this boy that he would be able to regain his smile.

“So your father is an Entertainment Duelist too?” Chojiro asked rhetorically holding the cup filled with grog in his hand. That sure explained this boy stand on his belief of bringing smiles through dueling. It was a filial belief his own father had passed on to him. The boy with red and green hair nodded with a smile.

“Yes, my dad was the champion where I come from. Whenever he would duel everyone in the crowd would get excited.” Yuya said happily before going back to eating some of the food. 

“Sakaki Yusho was the best duelist we had. His entertainment dueling was one of the second best.” The other boy with brown hair and blond bangs stated. This surprised Yuya.

“Second best? Then who is the first best Sawatari?” Yuya asked his in an mild curious tone.

“Well, of course, it’s none other than Neo New Sawatari.” Sawatari said. Yuya sweatdropped at that.

“You only had one duel as that before changing your deck of cards.” The big boy of the group stated grumpily with his left eye closed showing his disdain at the statement made by his Lancer comrade. Sawatari gave a smirk at that when turning to face the boy for his answer.

“Why of course I had to change my deck of cards. Entertainment is always changing. I cannot just stay with one deck of cards unlike two stoneheads I know.” Sawatari answered in a confident yet sarcastic tone. Chojiro laughed in his soul at this youngling. His lips twitched a little in a smile.

“You sure are confident in yourself lad.” Chojiro said. Sawatari was surprised by Chojiro’s statement but then smirked again.

“I would lief duel you if you would like a show from moi myself.” Sawatari said. Those words ignited something in Chojiro’s dueling spirit. He might just accept this youngsters challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day: Lief, Filial, Erudite, Grog


End file.
